


Дурное влияние

by Julia_Devi



Category: Hannibal (TV) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 11:57:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6283549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julia_Devi/pseuds/Julia_Devi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>На заявку: «Случайные попутчики, задержанный рейс, бар в аэропорту».</p>
            </blockquote>





	Дурное влияние

**Author's Note:**

> Коллаж-иллюстрация от Bri An:   
> http://i.imgur.com/w8Z3eJc.jpg
> 
> Написано для команды WTF Hannigram 2016
> 
> Бета: Инс из Альмалексии

Хью казалось, что он попал в ад. 

В шерстяном свитере, пальто и длинном шарфе, с тяжеленной дорожной сумкой на плече и чемоданом на колесах позади него, Хью пялился в табло с расписанием, как и толпа рядом, и чувствовал подступающее к горлу раздражение. Справа орал чей-то ребенок, слева — чей-то телефон. Хью потянул шарф в попытке ослабить, но едва не придушил себя, запутавшись.

«И поделом, — подумал Хью, — чтоб не мучился». 

Еще он подумал, что опаздывать на такую важную встречу ему ну никак нельзя, и надо срочно поменять билет, но стоило глянуть на кинувшихся к стойке людей, возможность выбраться из чертовой Дании раньше завтрашнего утра растворилась в спертом воздухе аэропорта. 

Сумка предательски сползла к изгибу локтя, словно тоже потеряла надежду.

Оставалось лишь медленно выдохнуть и попытаться найти в ситуации положительные моменты. Жена часто повторяла это: «Ищи положительные моменты», а потом собрала вещи и уехала куда-то в плохо развивающиеся страны спасать тропические леса. Хью понял бы все, если бы она сказала, что вернется. 

Он перекинул сумку на другое плечо и поразмыслил с минуту, не начать ли снова курить, но было катастрофически лень тащиться до киоска, а потом до курилки, которая наверняка была переполнена. Так или иначе, билет поменять все равно придется, но лучше он останется здесь на сутки, чем простоит хоть секунду в огромной шумной очереди. 

Нужно было позвонить и предупредить коллег, что он задержится, и где-то сесть, но в залах ожидания тоже было битком. Люди бездумно слонялись вокруг, пересаживаясь с места на место, и, если абстрагироваться, все это было очень похоже на зомби-апокалипсис. Хью усмехнулся, решив, что хуже точно не будет, снова перекинул сумку и поплелся в бар, чтобы хоть как-то скрасить остатки пятничного вечера. 

**

Хью понимал, что ошибся. Вот где был ад. Казалось, добрая половина пострадавших от непогоды решила утопить свое горе в спиртном, и из-за тесноты помещения дышать было практически невозможно. Впрочем, здесь хотя бы не было орущих детей. Хью, конечно, любил детей, но не сегодня. Сейчас ему требовался двойной, а лучше тройной скотч. Живот неприятно скрутило, и он осознал, что голоден. Он и не думал перекусывать во время часового перелета из Осло, да и ожидание рейса до Лондона пролетело почти незаметно. Наверное, ему стоило вначале где-то поужинать — он редко пил, и от виски на голодный желудок вполне могло стать плохо, но настроения не было. 

Хью осмотрелся в поисках свободного места и залип на удивительной в своей нереальности картине: за барной стойкой сидел типичный скандинавский мужик в спортивной толстовке. Он неспешно потягивал пиво, расслаблено и едва заметно улыбаясь всем, кто отирался рядом, если выходило встречаться с ними взглядом, кивал бармену, когда тот пробегал мимо и что-то говорил, и во всем этом балагане выглядел как оплот нерушимого пофигизма. Прядь волос упала ему на лицо, он сдул ее назад и зафиксировал очками, до этого лежавшими под рукой. А еще рядом с ним было вполне себе свободное место. Хью вдруг понял, что хочет выговориться, поделиться своим невезением с кем-то, кто не вызывает раздражения, стоит бросить на него взгляд. 

Хью протиснулся мимо посетителей, скомкано извиняясь всякий раз, когда задевал кого-то сумкой, и вскоре, устроив вещи у барной стойки, уселся рядом с расслабленным мужиком. 

Вроде бы он уже видел его. Возможно, они летели в одном самолете.

— Ну и денек, — произнес Хью себе под нос, кивнул бармену и принялся разматывать бесконечный шарф. Свободными руками получалось куда лучше. Он огляделся вновь и, не найдя пустой вешалки, сгрузил шарф и пальто на ручку чемодана. 

Хью заказал порцию скотча со льдом, глотнул, прикрыв глаза, и немного скривился, однако от разлившегося в груди тепла все равно стало как-то спокойнее. Дыхание выровнялось, грызущее раздражение отступило. Может, ему и не понадобится докучать товарищу по несчастью. Он потер только начавшую отрастать бороду, когда услышал у самого уха:

— Ты только с самолета? Пересадка?

Хью вздрогнул и распахнул глаза. Сидящий рядом мужик наклонился к нему, чтобы не пришлось перекрикивать толпу. Его чудовищный акцент врезался в слух, но по долгу службы Хью часто доводилось разговаривать не с носителями языка, и он уже привык понимать странный скандинавский говор. 

— Нет… да… — он улыбнулся и сглотнул; виски в пустом желудке явно чувствовало себя королем вечеринки. Хью перевел дыхание. — Я прилетел пару часов назад, и когда мы садились, еще была надежда, что следующий рейс не отменят, но вот… — он растерянно взмахнул руками.

— Из Осло?

— Ага… и ты? 

— И я… — ответил мужик, улыбнувшись радушно и хитровато. Хью некстати подумал, что цвет его глаз идеально гармонирует с цветом виски в его собственном стакане, и прикусил губу. — Дочка там учится на врача. Я Мадс, — представился мужик и добавил: — Видел тебя в самолете.

Хью кивнул и запоздало произнес: 

— Я Хью.

— Англичанин… — довольно потянул Мадс, и это даже не являлось вопросом. Хью и так знал, что англичанин, а потому совершенно не мог понять, к чему была сия ремарка. 

— Ага… — неуверенно ответил он, залпом допил скотч и заказал еще. 

Бармен что-то сказал Мадсу на датском, тот только усмехнулся, кивнул и вновь обратился к Хью:

— А ты по работе? 

— Ага… — пробормотал он, даже не удивившись правильной догадке — у него всегда все было написано на лице. И сейчас взмыленный вид трудоголика и синяки под глазами наверняка говорили сами за себя. — Ты летишь дальше? 

Хью как-то быстро утратил желание жаловаться на жизнь, а также способность говорить связно — этот скотч оказался чертовски хорошим, и дело, конечно, было совсем не в тонких морщинах в уголках мадсовых глаз, на которые постоянно соскальзывал взгляд, потому что Хью старался поддерживать зрительный контакт, как и полагается вежливому англичанину. 

— Нет, я все. Уже дома. Вот, решил немного выпить, — Мадс отсалютовал ему бокалом пива. 

Хью провел ладонью по лицу и нервно рассмеялся. 

— Но тут же… просто ужасно. То есть, если ты живешь здесь, неужели нельзя было пойти в нормальный паб у дома?.. 

— Не знаю, — Мадс неопределенно пожал плечами. — Я как-то не обращал внимания. Йенс мой приятель, — он кивнул в сторону явно запыхавшегося бармена. Хью впервые за вечер задержал на нем взгляд и искренне подивился длине его бороды. — Думал составить ему компанию, но сегодня довольно людно…

— Да уж, хотел бы я…

— Просто не думай об этом и все. Давай выпьем.

Хью покачал головой, откинул упавшие на лоб кудри, улыбнулся, и они чокнулись. Ему точно нужно было поесть перед походом в бар. Жар от виски побуждал снять свитер и наверняка заставлял щеки краснеть. 

Кто-то пнул его чемодан, и он смачно выругался, не сдержавшись. Мадс смотрел на него с интересом. 

**

Народ немного рассосался, но прохладней не становилось, потому Хью все-таки разделся. Он даже закатал рукава на рубашке и то и дело приглаживал волосы: они постоянно лезли в глаза и заслоняли обзор. После третьего скотча он решил перейти на пиво, которое на данный момент тоже было третьим по счету. 

Время текло быстро. Они сидели в баре уже около двух часов, и Хью казалось, что он успел поведать Мадсу все о своей жизни: и о бесконечных командировках, и о непонятках с браком. Особенно долго распинался о том, как важна была пропущенная встреча, но вот, он опоздал, и это полная катастрофа. В реальности, конечно, не случилось ничего страшного: босс заверил его по телефону, что дело житейское, но Хью все равно чувствовал свою ответственность и неловкость. 

Мадс разглядывал его немного устало, но тепло и пристально, слушал с явным любопытством, иногда вставляя короткие реплики и рассказывая о себе не самыми распространенными предложениями. Он словно боялся говорить по-английски, но Хью не заметил ошибок в его речи, да и акцент вскоре перестал казаться таким уж диким. Наоборот, в нем появилось нечто привлекательное. Еще Хью нравились редкие фразы на датском, которыми Мадс обменивался с барменом. Почему-то Хью решил, что они говорят о нем. Каждый раз слушая их, он проклинал свой организм, который так и не разучился краснеть, а ведь ему шел уже четвертый десяток. 

Лететь домой хотелось все меньше. В конце концов, его планам помешал снегопад, впереди его ждали целых два выходных и можно было позволить себе провести их в Дании. Немного разнообразия ему точно не повредит. И хотя Хью жутко не любил всю эту возню с гостиницами и прочие неудобства, которые всегда сопровождали спонтанные поездки или задержки, сейчас он почему-то совсем перестал волноваться. Будто умиротворение и пофигизм Мадса передались и ему.

Хью как раз говорил об этом, но тут, замолкнув, чтобы перевести дух, вдруг заметил, что Мадс уже какое-то время вообще не слушал его, а только рассматривал; немного пьяно и едва заметно шарил взглядом в пределах лица, все чаще задерживаясь на губах. Под его ладонью лежала пачка сигарет, и он постукивал по ней пальцами. Хью скосил на них глаза, и ему резко захотелось покурить второй раз за вечер. Но если тогда, после отмены рейса, он чувствовал лишь раздражение и злость, то теперь… теперь было только острое, необъяснимое томление. Не то чтобы ему никогда не нравились мужчины, просто время было совершенно неподходящее, да и вообще… 

На самом деле, его аргументы редко заканчивались на «да и вообще», но сегодняшние стресс и алкоголь сыграли с ним злую шутку. 

«Ищи положительные моменты», — напомнил внутренний голос, но на этот раз он принадлежал не жене. Он звучал необычно и глухо, как низкий тембр Мадса. 

Все-таки его акцент был просто чудовищным. 

Хью бегло облизал губы, а Мадс воспользовался паузой и спросил:

— Ты раньше бывал в Копенгагене?

— Нет… — Хью прочистил горло. — Обычно я стараюсь летать без пересадок, но тут все получилось как-то в последний момент и не оказалось билетов. А так, не доводилось… 

— Хочешь посмотреть на русалочку? 

Хью заржал в голос и уронил голову на предплечье. Отчасти потому, что выносить столь пронзительное, граничащее с неприличным разглядывание становилось все труднее. 

— Что смешного? — продолжил Мадс с улыбкой. — Все приезжают на нее посмотреть. Ты в любом случае опоздал, какой смысл торопиться теперь? 

Хью бросило в жар от мысли, что они подумали об одном и том же. Мадс предлагал ему задержаться, и они оба понимали, чем это может закончиться. 

— Я… не против, но мне нужно найти отель и поменять билет.

— У тебя есть компьютер? Билет можешь забронировать хоть сейчас.

— Он разрядился и…

Мадс не дал ему договорить и что-то крикнул бармену, тот только пожал плечами и кивнул. 

— Зарядись на баре, пойдем пока покурим, Йенс присмотрит за твоим барахлом, — предложил Мадс и сполз со стула, задев бедром колени Хью. 

Тот машинально согласился, быстро отдал Йенсу компьютер, а вещи затолкал за барную стойку. Задумавшись на миг, он прихватил шарф и пальто и направился вслед за Мадсом. 

Вообще-то он надеялся, что они пойдут в курилку, но через два поворота они оказались на засыпанной снегом террасе. Он все еще валил, слепил глаза и лишал всякой надежды вообще вырваться из аэропорта. И никто в здравом уме не пошел бы курить на улицу в такую погоду, но Мадс даже не надел куртку. Может, у него ее и вовсе не было с собой. Вдруг он живет где-то поблизости, и они могли бы…

Мадс сбил его с мысли:

— Если мы и дождемся такси, в такую погоду далеко не уедем, — он медленно осмотрелся. — Я даже не уверен, что она улучшится к завтрашнему дню. Представь, что, проснувшись завтра утром, люди вообще не смогут выйти из своих домов из-за чертового снега? — серьезно спросил он, но глаза его смеялись. 

— И что же делать? — Хью не хотел, чтобы прозвучало так испуганно. Конечно, он не был напуган, скорее чрезвычайно взволнован. И он уже очень долгое время не был так приятно взволнован. 

Мадс облизал нижнюю губу и промолчал, внимательно изучая его. 

— Что? — кое-как выдавил Хью, а Мадс протянул ему сигарету. 

— Можешь остановиться у меня. На выходные. Или дольше, если снег не перестанет идти. 

Хью почти усмехнулся, но тут вспомнил про дочку.

— Не хочу причинять неудобства твой семье, — проговорил он робко. 

— Никого нет. Только я, — неопределенно ответил Мадс, но Хью решил не расспрашивать, что конкретно тот имеет в виду, потому что пока это вообще не казалось важным.

Ведь он уже знал, что согласится. 

— А если мы не сможем выйти из дома все выходные? — все-таки усмехнувшись, спросил он, и вновь почувствовал жар на щеках и шее, хотя ветер изрядно задувал за воротник. 

— Ну, у меня есть пиво, — Мадс придвинулся ближе. — И смазка. 

Он расплылся в самодовольной и похабной улыбке, и Хью понял, что мечтал провести языком по изгибу его рта с тех пор, как впервые увидел его. 

**

Из дома и правда удалось выйти только в понедельник к обеду, но лишь затем, чтобы купить хоть какой-нибудь еды. Хью пришлось взять еще пару отгулов, но дело было вовсе не в погоде, которая, кстати, уже к вечеру субботы пришла в чувство. 

За это время Хью узнал, что у Мадса нет никого, кроме дочки, что он работает тренером детской футбольной команды, что у него просто неописуемая осанка, гибкая поясница и невероятно нежные губы. 

Хью снова начал курить и пить пиво, ругаться чаще, чем раз за сутки, — а что еще оставалось, если его так по-свойски зажимали в дверных проемах и любых других частях квартиры, с силой сдавливали в объятьях и запускали горячие ладони под резинку трусов? К тому же где-то на третий день их знакомства Хью совершенно забыл, как и зачем вообще волноваться. 

Другими словами, Мадс очень дурно влиял на него, но почему-то в этом удавалось видеть сплошь положительные моменты.


End file.
